


Our Little Family

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Just a cute little slash one shot. mpreg warning





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Our Little Family

Harry Potter One-Shot

By: Ryu Katanna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for Harry Potter. All rights to these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The idea for this little tid-bit is mine though, and I have chosen to borrow her original characters. So u no sue cause I no own.

The view from the astronomy tower was a familiar comfort to the green eyed seventeen year old. Tan hands ran through raven hair to move the shoulder length strands out of his eyes. The silence of the dark night helped to calm the screaming chaos of Harry Potter’s mind.

‘What am I going to do?’ Harry thought as he wrapped his arms around his smooth flat torso.

Voldemort had been defeated two months before. The wizarding world had celebrated the Dark Lords final downfall for weeks. It had been during one of those celebrations that Harry had gotten drunk, only to wake the next morning in the bed of his former rival turned friend, Draco Malfoy. The events of that night were never discussed as both the Malfoy heir and Harry himself had never brought it up. Both young men had chosen to act like nothing had happened.

‘Well I bloody well can’t do that now.’

Silent tears made their way down his cheeks. He had always loved Draco from afar since his fifth year at Hogwarts. That was why he had given himself to the blonde so freely. Now, today, he found that he carried the result of that union within him in the form of a child. A son or daughter. Draco’s baby, and the heir to both the Malfoy and Potter lines.

‘I can’t not tell him. He has the right to know.’ Harry made his decision and wiped the tears from his face as he took a deep breath before heading to the Head Boys rooms.

Harry held his breath as he knocked on the portrait frame. It wasn’t long before he was answered by a half naked Draco Malfoy.

“Harry?” Draco’s voice was questioning.

Harry flushed slightly as he took in the image of Draco in only a pair of silk boxers.

“Draco, do you think we could talk? Please?”

“Couldn’t this wait until morning? It’s only three.” Draco yawned as he spoke, but moved aside to let the younger teen into his rooms.

“I’m sorry to wake you, but this is very important.” Harry replied as he followed Draco to the plush couch in front of the fire.

“Did something happen?”

“Well, yes and no. Yes, something has happened. I don’t think it’s bad though.” Harry’s smile was tremulous.

“You don’t think its bad? Alright then. What is it?”

Harry wrapped his arms around his mid-section as his mouth went dry.

“W-well...you remember about two months ago, after Voldemort was defeated, at the celebration. That night when we..” Harry bit his lip and tried harder to speak.

“I remember.” Draco’s voice was soft and quiet.

“Um...I found out that something else happened that night.

“What?”

“I became pregnant, Draco. Your going to be a father.”

Silence filled the room for a few minutes as Draco found himself unable to speak. He stood and paced as he tried to process Harry’s words. A father. Him? It was after about five minutes the Harry could feel himself become anxious and ready to cry as he witched the blonde and waited for his response.

“Dray? Please, say something!”Harry pleaded.

“A baby? My baby?”Draco sounded somewhat lost as he kneeled in front of Harry.

Those icy eyes looked up into emerald as if seeking for this to be the truth.

“Yes, our baby.”Harry smiled softly as he moved his arms to allow pale hands belonging to the blonde to touch his stomach.

“How...”

“I think we both know how this happened, Dray. What we need to do now is think about what we’re going to do.”

“What do you mean? We need to make sure she’s healthy and do what needs to be done to be ready for her.”Draco replied with all his concentration on where his hands were.

“I mean that I don’t want to raise this baby on my own. I mean that I want him or her to know that he or she will be loved by both her parents. I mean that I want you to be a part of our child’s life even if your not a part of mine.”Harry stumbled over his words when peircing blue eyes met his emerald green.

“Why wouldn’t I be a part of your life, Harry?”

“Well, I just thought-“

”You just thought what? You just thought that I wouldn’t want you as well as our child?”

“It’s just that we are friends, and I didn’t think you’d want me like that. I mean you didn’t say anything to me about that night so I’d thought maybe I was just a one-off for you.”Harry’s eyes teared before he looked away only to feel Draco move to sit next to him and pull him into his lap.

“I didn’t say anything because you acted like you wanted to run and hide. I’d thought that you considered that night a mistake. Not for me.”Brushing away a few tears on Harry’s cheeks Draco continued. “Nothing I do with you could ever be a one-off, Harry.”

“Really?”

“Really. I love you too much.”

Y-you love me?”

“I do.”

“I love you too, Dray.”Harry smiled brightly as Draco kissed him.

“So what do you say we make a go at a family. Our little family.”

“Our little family. I like the sound of that, very much.”

~End~

This is my first try at a Harry Potter one-shot. Please tell me what you think of it.

~Ryu


End file.
